Heavenly Spirit Academy
by animefreak1818
Summary: All of the legendary bladers are going to an academy called Heavenly Spirit Academy. Its an academy that just showed up out of the blue. No one knew how it started or what it was for; the only people that did were the people already there. People have just heard of the name and that's it. But Life has a small secret from past. Can she escape from it or turn into her old self.
1. Chapter 1

Heavenly Spirit Academy

I dont own the show or any of the characters. Arya belongs to my friend. The only thing I own is Life and her sisters and the plot

As the legendary bladers travel to an island off the coast of Japan, they were completely baffled that they were even invited to go to academy. This academy was meant for bladers with exceptionally special skill. It was called Heavenly Spirit Academy.

Yuki said, "I'm amazed that we got into the school. I would never think that we would even be looked at. We might have been legendary bladers that help stopped Nemesis, but we weren't the one who stopped him. Life was, I would think that she would have been looked at in when she had first started blading."

All of a sudden they heard yelling from across the boat. They hadn't heard these voices for a while. They had only heard two of them. Once they got to that side of the boat, they saw Life, Death, Dark, and Light.

Death, Dark, and Light still looked the same. They still had their human form. Life didn't look like a human at all; she looked like a goddess according to most of her friends. She had her long white hair and curls. Each curl was a different. She had a red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, purple, electric blue, electric green, electric red, electric orange, electric yellow, electric purple, electric indigo, emerald green, crimson, lemon yellow, and mulberry.

Light said, "I'm telling you we aren't that far away from the school."

Dark said, "Yeah we are we have been traveling for days. I don't see the school anywhere. Can you explain that?"

"Uh yeah I can. The reason we can't is because we aren't close enough to see it. We can be far away not to be able to see it and still be close to the island."

Light and Dark continued to argue back and forth. Life and Death just stood there letting them get the anger out of them. Death sighed heavily and Life just looked down and shook her head. Everyone else just looked at them confused about what was going on.

Finally they stopped and the other two were happy that they stopped for now but they would start up soon enough. They knew that they would argue about what they were gonna do next and all they had to do was get them separated and they would be fine but still mad.

Gingka finally spoke up, "Umm… what in the world is going on?"

Life said, "Those two are arguing again Ever since Nemesis was defeated those two have been arguing about almost everything. They can't be stopped. They argue about the stupidest things. Huh…guys it's been so long. We have been stuck at home with father for so long; we were so glad that we had gotten the letter of entrance."

Death finished, "They were arguing about how far away we are from the school. Dark says far and Light says close. We all knew that Life was gonna get in but not us. She was happy that we also got in. Why are you guys here?"

Kyoya said, "We somehow got accepted into the school."

King said, "What about you guys?"

Dark and Light said, "Same thing."

They were about to start again when Light and Life left the room to get away from each other. The group had also split up so they would be able to talk with their friends.

Life said, "Give me your iPhone, iPod, watch, and anything else you used to talk to Dark."

Light handed everything over. They were so confused about the watch. A watch could only tell time, but then Light explained that they can communicate with each other through their watches because everything that they need is on there including the time.

Light said, "Well at least we will know someone there. We were afraid that we would only know each other. Hey I can finally see the island. Wow the school is huge. I wonder what classes I will be getting."

King asked, "Life when did you get all the colors in your hair?"

"Oh yeah when I got back to my castle my father saw that I still had my blade and asked what happened. When he found out what happened he told me that I would be getting color in it and right before I came here I got it so…"

Not long after they all got their stuff packed up and got off the boat and onto the island. They all saw a huge door that was a dark royal blue almost black. They all saw it open and were greet by the headmaster. The headmaster had purple hair and really dark eyes. He was really tall and Life was kind of freak out by him. She didn't show any signs that she knew him.

He told them about the history of the school. After he finished telling them about it he led them inside until they saw two doors.

He said, "Everyone that lived in Asia, Africa, and Australia go to the left; everyone who lived in the Americas, Japan and Europe to the right. When you get inside go to your assigned room. During the day you will be in class or practicing, after class you will be allowed to be with the person whose room is connected to yours until 9:00. After that you must be separated unless you are working on a project but you must separate at 10:00. Every day when breakfast comes you are allowed back into each other's room; when you are done head to class immediately. Everyone got that? When you find your rooms all of your books for your classes should be there along with your schedule. Your dinner will be brought to you in a while. Now be on your way."


	2. Chapter 2

Life: Well our creator is having bad luck and wont be able to upload for quite awhile. Besides the fact that she has to find her summer reading book

Death: her house is also redone and there is a lot of work going on

Light: she's helping out her family with most of the painting in her room and doors

Dark: so she is trying to find her books right now and she has looked in a lot of places

Me: just shut up. I now have to turn my closet inside out to find them and who knows where they are. I need them NOWWWWWW! :(


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not uploading for so long. Summer reading has been killing me and I hated it sooo much. Only one left but will be able to upload now Yay. For not uploading for a while i will upload two chapters because of me not being able to.

Chapter 3

After separating they went to see their rooms. Everyone went to the back and didn't see many people out and about. She walked around to see some people in a common room. There weren't that many people there; Life saw about four girls there and a few boys that she didn't know and she really didn't care to learn their names. She saw people from the other side of the dorm. She was happy that she could be with her friends and her sisters somewhere but she hated that she had to be in her room by 9.

Before she could get to the girls, all of the boys came over to talk to her. She rolled her eyes at them to show that she was annoyed. She didn't care about them; she just wanted to meet some new friends. She did have a lot but if you look at it carefully it was mostly boys not really girls.

She was finally able to get past the boys to see the girls. One was 6 feet with tanned skin. She had an hourglass figure and long legs. She also has deep dark blue waist length hair and deep blue eyes that match her hair color. She has a long gash on her left forearm from her elbow to her. She has a fake tattoo on her wrist that says "unbreakable". She wears a light gray tank top with small black Japanese writing in the top left corner, dark blue denim jean cut-offs with silver sequins on them that reach the top of her calves, dark purple high tops with black laces, fingerless gloves, her right one black and her left one white (her way of knowing her left and right.) She also has a locket in the shape of a heart that has pictures of her mom and dad in it. She heard her name was Gin.

The other girl, named Neptune Ocean, has fair skin and light blue hair with dark blue highlights, and she has sharp teeth. Her eyes were pale green. She had on a light blue jacket with a dark blue hanky with raven eye prints on it, wears a dark blue track pants with ocean blue track shoes.

The third girl had silky black shoulder length hair that is tied in a side ponytail, sparkling black eyes that hid her emotions easily. She also has a claw-like scar on the left shoulder. She was wearing a purple tank top, over it a black vest, black ripped shorts, black combat, black fingerless gloves, a purple belt that holds her bey gears and a lion claw necklace. Her name was Kirara Setoji

Sierra Willows which was the fourth girl had a waist length chocolate brown hair that is tired into a loose ponytail, amethyst purple eyes that told how she feeling at the time. She was wearing a white tank top over it a baby blue vest, a white skirt, blue leggings, brown combat boots, dark blue fingerless gloves and a baby blue belt that holds her bey gear.

When Life had introduced herself to the girls they instantly became friends. Well almost all of them Kirara really didn't trust her that much so they weren't really friends…yet.

Neptune said, "Hey Life, Kirara, Sierra what do you guys think of the rules? I mean getting separated on where we live… that's just crazy."

Kirara said, "Yeah it is. I wonder why it is like that. It's like he's looking for people to get in trouble."

Life said, "He does want people to get in trouble." The girls looked at her. "Well when I was younger, he used to run another building I was unfortunately in there. Everyday was training; if you failed to complete the task you were sent down to the dungeon. I was lucky enough to become part of the team and get a pass on that. One thing was that if you joined the team you get worse punishment if you didn't do what you were told or didn't complete. The punishment was getting hit repeatedly by your teammates beys. None of us went through that. We did as we were told and surpassed what he wanted. Now something isn't right about the school. Why haven't we really heard about it?" They all shrugged. "Exactly. Something about this school isn't right. We've never heard about it till a few years ago though he made it seem like this school has been here for quite a while. I'm gonna go find out what it is wanna come? Well not tonight. The weekend. We will have days off and no curfew. See you guys tomorrow. I'm gonna go check out my dorm. Come over when you see yours." She smiled and they all agreed to go and do that.

When she got to her room, she saw that it was her favorite colors. She always loved orange and light blue. She just couldn't help it. She saw that she had a place to fix her and her friends beys. Since Madoka wasn't allowed on campus someone had to do it. She saw a bed and couches around a table where she could hang out on the weekends with her friends when she wasn't snooping around. She saw a huge TV and wondered if everyone else got one. She thought, 'Well if no one else did then hangout in my room.'

Gin POV

"I'm very happy that they are letting us decorate our own rooms. I would not like to have such a dull room."

She walked around her room to see how big it was and to see if she could put everything she wants up. Luckily for her she was able to. All of the girls seemed to have the bigger rooms. Some of the guys had big rooms but due to the girls needing.

The dorm has a light blue ceiling and walls and dark purple polka dots. She has a tempur pedicure mattress, light blue sheets, a dark purple comforter with black stripes, and 2 dark purple pillows with black polka dots. Her floors are a red oak hardwood with a neon green carpeting the floor. Her floor lamp and table side lamp are both neon green. the curtains on her window are a dark purple with light blue stripes that reach the floor and her walls are covered in posters of her favorite rock bands and singers.

Kirara POV

Kirara's reaction was was completely different. She was happy but not as happy as Gin was.

Kirara had a black door with a sign "you dare you die"in silver letters. Purple wally with black stripes. A queen size bed with a purple comforter and black pillows In the canter of the room is a punching bag. Near the window is a black oak tree desk. In a corner is her guitar and songbooks.  
Over the bad is a bookshelf and a purple walk in closet.

Sierra POV

Sierra went around her room seeing everything in such a grey paint. Grey is not a good color for a room at all. One thing she defiantly decided to do make some changes to it.

The changes she made were a white door with a sign "wonderland" in gold letters with walls with blue swirls. A queen size bed with a blue comforter and white pillows. A with desk near the window. Her art supplies in a corner. Many stuffed animals and a blue walk in closet

* * *

This one seems shorter for some reason. Wonder why. Sorry for not making the other characters rooms not have enough info or even show up. I would have no idea how thing would exactly look so i leave things to people imagination.


	4. Chapter 4

OK here is the second chapter for the day that i had promised because of the long... very long pause. It was me being stupid for having a hard time with summer reading.

* * *

Dynamis came up to her and almost scared her by talking but she was able to almost hit him. She was able to do this because she basically loved to fight and had learned to sense any energy around her with no problem. It was now natural to her and she doesnt even have to think about it.

He said, "Hey looks like we will be next to each other for help."

She said, "Yup I guess we will. Wait wont Dark be sharing one too?"

He answered, "No I guess it's only you. Well since it's our first day here we don't have anything to do."

Life said, "Umm. I have to go do a few things. Not everything I need is here."

She closed her door to Dynamis' room and right in front of his face almost hitting him again. She heard a knock at the door to the hallway. She answered it and knew who it was. She grabbed her blade and launcher and left with the man at the door.

She had gotten to the door to the headmasters office and she entered alone. While she was there she saw the rest of the Demolition Boys. They all turned around to see her and then turned back to look at Boris.

Boris said, "Good you are all here. We need to discuss our plans for the next tournament." They all nodded. "Any of you have any ideas about this."

Life said, "I was traveling with a very large group and a few of them were very strong. I think that they should help in case something happens to one of us."

Boris said, "Good job Life. All I need is a list of their names and I will watch over them along with the rest of your team. You must also watch them but still act like their friend. No one must find out. After a while I will choose the two that will become part of the team. Now until 9 go practice in the stadium."

All of them left after they said yes it will be done and after Life gave the list of amazing bladers. When they got to the stadium they all launched and had a battle for warm up. After Life had won the battle they each went out to do different training. When it was thirty minutes before 9 they went and got rid of all the sweat. They finally finished and went back to their rooms before nine. At 9 o'clock they all were in their rooms. Everyone finally got their dinner. Everyone had something different; they each got their favorite food. Dynamis looked into her room to see if she had come back.

He said, "Well you were gone a while."

She saw that he was still in his room so he wasn't gonna get in trouble, "Yeah I just got back. He had to find them. It took a while but he found them after a long while. Sorry." She smiled to say she was sorry.

He said, "Well as long as you got back I won't worry. See you tomorrow."

She said night and closed the door. After the door was closed and all the lights got turned off she stayed up. She knew that they needed new bladers but was it worth using her friends. She had to do even if it meant betraying her friends and family. If she did this she wouldn't get punished but if she didn't she would be and it wouldn't be fun at all. She knew the punishments that he had used on the others but never on her.

* * *

I'm sorry for not uploading. I feel so guilty for doing that. WAH. I wish I could have done this earlier but i will be uploading every friday to sunday because i have no homework on those days (yay for the teachers being nice.)


End file.
